shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Caring16/Waking up
Hey everyone. Caring16 here. I’ve had this idea in my head for awhile and i didn’t want it to be like lighting a flash out of my head before i got it down. Anyway. Awake and Alive belongs to Skillet. While One Piece belongs to the great Eiichiro Oda or Oda-sama as i like to call him. As most of you have guessed this is a poem about the death of Ace. R.I.P. you will never be forgotten. If i ever get my hands on Akainu he is going to be so very sorry. Anyway hope you all enjoy. I’m at war with the world and they try to pull me into the dark. Funny how life works. I struggle to find my faith as I’m slippin’ from your arms. Trying to keep from falling. But since your not here it doesn’t work. It’s getting harder to stay awake and my strength is fading fast. Funny how life works isn’t it. All the times we shared together and now their gone. You breathe into me at last. Always did wonder when it was time to let go. I’m awake I’m alive now i know what i believe inside. Weird isn’t you always believed in me. Even when at times i didn’t believe in myself. Now it’s my time. I’ll do what i want ‘cause this is my life. Yep i kept telling you i was strong and to let me do my own thing. Now i’ll never get the chance to say what i really feel. Here right here right now right now. I’ll stand my ground and never back down. Guess it’s funny in a way. I was always trying to stand up for what was right. Even if i didn’t know it at the time. I know what i believe inside. I’m awake and I’m alive. Waking up after it all. Was it a miracle that i survived it all? I’m at war with the world cause I Ain’t never going to sell my soul. Always trying to stand tall ready to face it all. I’ve already made up my mind. No matter what I can’t be bought or sold. Seems like nothing would ever bring me to my knees. How wrong i was to think that. When my faith is getting weak. And i feel like giving in. You breathe into me again. You was there when i needed you the most. Always leading me even if you never knew it. I’m awake I’m alive. Now I know what I believe inside. Can it all be a dream? Can what really happen be a lie. Now it’s my time. I’ll do what i want ‘cause this is my life. Here right here right now right now. Switching places just for once. Let me be the one that saves you. I’ll stand my ground and never back down. I know what i belive inside. I’m awake and I’m alive. I guess what he’s saying is true. But still it hurts to be here without you. Waking up, Waking up, Waking up, Waking up. Zoro, Nami Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Frankie, Brook. Waking up, Waking up, Waking up, Waking up, I still have them. I still have my Nakama. In the dark. I can feel you in my sleep. Yes even though I’m alone at this time. I know they are with me as well. In your arms I feel you breathe into me. Forever hold this heart that I will give to you. Forever I will live for you. Brother I will live on. I will keep going. I’ll keep your memory alive. I’m awake. I’m alive. Now I know what I belive inside. I’m glad I had a brother like you. One that gave up his life for mine. Now it’s my time. I’ll do what i want 'cause this is my life. When the time comes I’ll stand tall. Showing the world that I’m still standing strong. Here right here right now right now. I’ll stand my ground and never back down. Right now though i need to get back to my Nakama. So we can travel together as one. I know what i belive inside. I’m awake and I’m alive. Don’t worry it still hurts but I know it will be ok. Time heals all wounds. Even the ones to the heart. Waking up, Waking up, Waking up, Waking up. It hurt when i first woke up. The nightmare of it all played over in my head. Waking up, Waking up, Waking up, Waking up. But i will keep moving forward. That’s what you would want me to do. right? Ace thank you for protecting me like always. Category:Blog posts